Relieving The Stress
by TheRestfulHour
Summary: Bella feels frustrated with her relationship. So she decides going to see a therapist could possibly fix her frustration. Edward and Bella. A tiny little lemon i think you'll enjoy.


**Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight.**

**BELLA**

**OxxOoxxOoxxOoxxOo**

I had been suspecting Jacob had been cheating on me for awhile now. Every time we went to make love, he'd pull away, saying he 'wasn't in the mood.' And when he'd come home late, I'd find him pretending to take a shower, whispering into his phone. When I'd checked the caller i.d, dialed the number - a peachy woman's voice answered the phone. So now here I was, sitting in the lobby of Dr. Cullen's office.

I had never seen a therapist before. And since I was only 21, the thought never crossed my mind. I had been with Jacob since my Jr. Year of high school, thinking I was madly in-love with him. Now, in my jr. year of college - we couldn't have been farther away.

I'd always have to depend on my good rabbit for satisfaction. He was never around anymore, never home on time.

Coming to this office was the last attempt. If all failed, then it was over.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the secretary announced I could go back. I dropped the magazine I was supposed to be reading, making my way back to the room. I awkwardly knocked on the door, jumping when it swung open quickly. My jaw hung slack, and I was pretty sure I drooling.

He stood at least 6'2 , towering over me with a emerald green gaze. His hair was a bronze mess on his head - looking as though he'd just had sex. And his jaw... Oh dear god I couldn't bring myself to look away from that lickable jaw. His eyes were so bright green I flinched. After what seemed like a decade of staring, he broke the silence. "Come in, Isabella." his velvet voice made my lady parts tingle...a lot.

"Just Bella," I said, taking a seat on the couch-like chair. He chuckled, the sound music to my ears. "It says here you came in today because of problems with your boyfriend?" he said, his voice cracking on the last word. His fingers seemed to be glued to the clipboard, his knuckles turning pale white completely.

"Yes...he's been...distant lately." I sighed, chewing on my lip. "And how do you feel about that?" he asked. I put my feet up on the couch, laying down on my back. That was what these places were for, right?

"I don't know. I... I guess I feel pretty hurt about it. Confused, too." I glanced over at him, openly ogling him. "That's understandable, Bella." he murmured, scribbling down what I had just said.

"_Really_? Because he never understands. All he does is stay out late, and 'hang out with his pals' Which I'm pretty sure means he's cheating. I'm tired of using-" I cut myself off, not wanting to feel the humiliation of him knowing about Mr. Rabbit. He arched an eyebrow at me, smirking playfully. "Using what?" he asked, humor in his voice. I blushed the color of the apples on the coffee table. "Err...Nothing." I shot up straight in my seat, glancing at the floor.

"I'd like to try something. I usually don't do this with any other patients...but I have a feeling this will help you," he stood from his seat, walking over to the long chair and sitting beside me. "Face the door, Bella." he said, calmly.

I complied, so that my back was now facing him. I gasped when I felt his hands on my shoulders. "May I?" he asked. Was he seriously offering to give me a massage? Or was this a joke? Denying my questioning thoughts I nodded.

He fingers massaged me gently, making me bite back a groan. When he added pressure and moved his hands lower, I couldn't help it. A loud moan escaped my throat, making him stop his movements. "I'm sorry," I said preparing to stand to my feet, he yanked me back down, surprising me by kissing neck. "Oh god..." I moaned, his soft lips overwhelming.

I turned around, boldly smashing my lips to his, nibbling on his bottom lip. He groaned himself, turning us around so that he was on top of me. He ground his hips down to mine, the fabric of my skirt becoming aggravating. He started trailing kisses down my jaw and neck, probably leaving a hickey or two. I didn't care though, the feeling of his lips made my brain foggy.

I lifted my blouse of my head making him harden even more against my thigh. When he went to reach around to unclasp my bra, I stopped him. "Too... Many...Clothes," I mumbled, yanking his shirt over his head. His chest had to be the greatest sight I'd ever laid my eyes on. _Talk about abs!_

He snatched my skirt off, and I removed his trousers. The sight of his bare chest went straight to my core. He trailed his tongue down my neck, stopping at my bra. I simply yanked it off, baring myself to him.

He moaned loudly, taking one of my hardened nipples in his mouth. I lifted my hips against his harden member, earning a growl from him. He trailed his kisses lower until his mouth was at my waist. I squirmed under his stare, longing to be touched.

He snatched them off my waist, throwing them on his desk. "For later," he said, his breath hitting my soaking wet heat. His eyes darkened as he looked at my bare pussy. "So fucking wet, baby..." he whispered, suddenly attacking my clit with his tounge. I cried out in pleasure, gripping the armrest for support. He jammed two fingers inside of me, making my stomach begin to tighten.

He began to curl his fingers, quickening his pace. My hips lifted to meet the thrusts of his hand. When he added a third finger, I collapsed.

My back arched off of the chair, my toes roughly curling under. "Holy shit..." he trailed off, wiping his wrist across his mouth. When I wrapped my legs around his waist, ready for him to be inside me, I chuckled. He arched his brow before looking down. "I take it I won't be needing these,"

He said, finally removing his pants. And then, all 7 inches of him sprung free. I moaned, stroking him. I had never had anyone as… _big_ before. It would be good to get out of the 5 below club.

_He positioned himself at my soaking wet entrance, taking his tip and sliding it inside. His chest rumbled, making me groan in pleasure. He was stretching me- in the very best way possible. "__So __tight…" he breathed, removing himself slightly before slamming back in. If he kept doing that, I wouldn't last long. I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, making the experience feel impossibly better._

_I could feel my skin began to flush pink, and my stomach began to tighten. Waves and waves of pleasure began to roll through each pore of my skin, making me closer and closer each time. _

_He started thrusting into me harder, making the metal legs of the chair squeak loudly. His green eyes were at least three shades darker now, my eyes never leaving his. He reached down to rub my swollen clit, making me moan even louder._

_He roughly used his other hand to twist my nipple, making my cry out louder than ever. Wave after wave of electric shock coursed through my veins, making the muscles in my stomach tense completely. My toes curled under again, and my walls milked him to his own orgasm with a loud grunt. _

_After finally catching my breath, I sneaked a peek at him. He was grinning, making the small dimples on his cheeks stand out. "I'll see you next week, Ms. Swan?" he said, his tone of his voice professional again. I nodded, pulling my clothes back on. "Definitely. I'll be here at 2:00 sharp. Maybe next time, we'll make it to the supply closet."_

**OxxOoxxOoxxOoxxOo**

_**Review!**_


End file.
